


We're just a sad song

by RottenHeart



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Davvero Frank, F/M, Feels, M/M, Perché Gerard?!, Tradimento., Tristezza, idk - Freeform, È anche colpa di Frank., è anche colpa tua.
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenHeart/pseuds/RottenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcune cose rimango le stesse per molto tempo prima di cambiare.<br/>Succede alle cose, alle piante, agli animali, all'uomo.<br/>A volte i cambiamenti spaventano, magari non si ci perdona ed una cosa destinata a finire in un modo cambia totalmente.<br/>Chiamatelo fato, karma, destino, ma è inevitabile.<br/>Così è stato anche per Frank e Gerard.<br/>La triste mano del destino ha sfiorato le menti, insinuato dubbi e corrotto sentimenti.<br/>La loro storia è cambiata cambiando anche le loro vite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're just a sad song

**Author's Note:**

> Cose tristi, perché sono triste.  
> Se cerchi un "e vissero felici e contenti", cambia storia.  
> Niente lieto fine e niente sorrisi.  
> Solo tristezza e tradimento.  
> È tutto.

Dopo quella notte non parlarono molto.  
E Gerard non era l'unico ad aver preso le cose troppo sul serio.  
Quando non riceveva nessun messaggio o chiamata la sera prima di andare a dormire, non fingeva di stare bene, metteva soltanto un po' di alcool in più nel suo caffè e sorrideva al suo fratellino la mattina successiva.

Frank non era cattivo di per sé, era totalmente colpa di Gerard. 

«È stato uno sbaglio. Un orribile sbaglio. Per favore possiamo dimenticarcene?» Chiese con un'espressione timida che Frank trovò tenera.  
«Sì.» Disse prima di dargli un bacio d'addio che sapeva di sale.

Avrebbero dovuto sapere che le cose sarebbero diventate imbarazzanti.  
Frank era il migliore amico di Mikey e voleva rimanere tale.  
«Quindi…» Iniziò Mikey mentre guardava il tappeto pensieroso.  
«Gerard» continuò semplicemente, prima che Frank chiudesse gli occhi e una lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia.  
«Possiamo… Possiamo cambiare argomento?» Frank provò a dire senza avere una sorta di crisi esistenziale riguardante la vita e il suo significato.  
Perché Gerard era la sua vita e il suo significato. 

Le cose divennero meno pesanti da quando iniziò a scriverle.  
Era come dare il suo dolore al quaderno e lasciarlo lì, fra carta e inchiostro.

“Corse fuori dalla sua stanza. Probabilmente aveva visto un ragno. Era in panico e urlava a pieni polmoni. Finché non mi vide. Il suo sguardo. Era pieno di dolore e disgustato. E faceva male. Afferai il mio zaino e uscii. Gli ho dato il mio cuore e lui lo ha buttato. Ti ho dato tutto quello che potevo, ma non era abbastanza. Io non ero abbastanza. Scusa.”  
Lesse quel piccolo pezzo di carta per la milionesima volta.

Mikey era in giro con quel ragazzo abbronzato e non molto alto mentre Gerard fissava il soffitto della sua camera.  
«C'è questa ragazza. Scommetto le mie chiappe-» Il piccolo Way fece una smorfia. «Non letteralmente, idiota.» Mikey roteò gli occhi divertito.  
«Stavo dicendo. È totalmente il tuo tipo. È vegetariana e ama i cani randagi. È la tua anima gemella, ne sono sicuro.» Pete disse con un sorriso che significava solo guai.  
«Pete sto bene come sto. Non ho bisogno di nessuna ragazza.» Provò a dire.  
«Se cercavi un ragazzo avresti dovuto dirmelo prima. Non posso iniziare da capo le mie ricerche.» Si lamentò Pete.  
«Comunque è qui in dieci minuti.» Aggiunse con un altro sorriso esagerato.

"Ti odio." Gerard passò il dito sull'inchiostro.  
"Ti ho amato, ma adesso desidero non averti mai incontrato" I solchi nel foglio erano profondi.  
La rabbia evidente.  
"Non ti amo"  
Quella era l'ultima pagina del quadernetto di Frank. 

«Devo darti qualcosa» Disse Gerard afferrando le mani di Frank.  
«Che cosa vuoi?» Chiese acido, liberandosi dalla presa.  
Il suo tocco era velenoso.  
Quelle mani gentili avevano avvelenato la sua lingua. Quelle mani gentili avevano avvelenato il suo cuore.  
«Hai lasciato questo da me» Gerard prese dallo zaino il piccolo quaderno dalla copertina nera. Frank lo afferrò ed iniziò a respirare in modo strano, irregolare.  
Gerard lo aveva letto?  
Respiri corti e veloci portarono Frank a pensare che sarebbe morto lì, in un corridoio scolastico.  
«Puoi dirlo?» Gerard supplicò.  
«Scusa?» Frank chiese confuso, sforzandosi per trovare il fiato.  
«L'ultima pagina. Se lo dici ad alta voce, sembrerà vero. Potrei provare a voltare pagina. Per favore dillo.»  
Lo aveva letto.  
Un turbinio di "se" e "ma" invasero la sua mente.  
Uno dei maggiori era sospeso proprio davanti a lui.  
Cosa sarebbe successo in quel momento se avesse scritto la verità?  
Frank fissò le mani pallide di Gerard.  
Era ferito.  
Era rotto.  
Era triste.  
E forse era anche egoista.  
Non poteva farlo.  
Non poteva mentire a se stesso.  
Corse via da quella situazione nascondendosi nel bagno.  
Iniziò a piangere e urlare, qualcuno gli chiese perfino se stesse bene.  
Era così lontano dallo stare bene. 

Erano nella stanza di Gerard  
Le pareti adesso erano nere e lui si sentì un po' a disagio. Un po' claustrofobico anche, ma forse quella non era colpa del colore della camera.  
«E i tuoi non hanno detto niente?» chiese prima di poter fermarsi.  
«A loro non importa. Non importa a nessuno.» Rispose con un sorriso a metà.  
A quelle parole lo stomaco di Frank si annodò in modi che solo un esperto marinaio poteva conoscere.  
Il suo cuore perse un battito.  
Gerard sembrava più magro e piccolo del solito, forse perché lo era.  
Sembrava una bambola rotta e per mezzo secondo Frank penso che lo meritasse.  
Meritava ogni singolo falso sorriso, ogni singola lacrima.  
È stato lui a complicare le cose.  
Perché piangi? Gli avrebbe chiesto volentieri.  
È era stato lui a chiedere di dimenticare.  
Vuoi davvero dimenticare?  
Si può dimenticare l'amore?  
Lo sguardo di Frank si soffermò un momento di troppo sullo specchio vicino la finestra.  
Lui era anche peggio e forse non lo meritava.  
Forse aveva bisogno di chiedere alla sua coscienza di cosa avesse bisogno.  
La risposta era chiara.  
Fu il più triste e poco romantico sesso della storia.  
Non c'erano dolci parole e sguardi amorevoli, no, c'erano baci arrabbiati e occhi pieni di pentimento.  
Ed era triste perché con Gerard faceva sempre l'amore, ma quello ero solo sesso.  
Vuoto come il suo petto.  
Vuoto come il suo posto a fianco a Gerard il giorno dopo.

Jamia era davvero, davvero una persona meravigliosa.  
Era divertente, intelligente, con un adorabile senso dell'umorismo e un non poi così brutto gusto musicale.  
Era perfetta.  
Quella era la ragione principale per la quale doveva lasciarla.

«Devo dirti una cosa!» Disse emozionata accomodandosi di fronte a lui.  
«Anche io» Replicò lui non guardandola negli occhi. Poi si grattò una guancia dal nervoso.  
«Sono incinta» Lasciò cadere la frase nel silenzio come se fosse una bomba.  
Per Frank lo era.  
Lei sorrise dolce.  
Dai suoi occhi si capiva benissimo che non era spaventata, solo felice.  
E avrebbe dovuto esserlo anche lui, ma non era il momento e non lo sarebbe stato mai.  
Frank venne intrappolato da una spirale di scenari.  
Tutti consistevano in lui costretto ad abbandonare gli studi e vivere per sempre con qualcuno che non amava.  
«Frank. Per favore dimmi qualcosa. Sto impazzendo» Jamia disse con un'impercettibile risata.  
«Vu-vuoi tenere quella cosa?» La bocca gli si asciugò.  
Non l'ha detto davvero.  
Non era quello che intendeva.  
«”Cosa”? Hai davvero chiamato nostro figlio "cosa?"» Rimbeccò lei un po' delusa.  
«Mi dispiace! Non volevo! Io, io… È solo che…» Provò a trovare le parole giuste ma la sua mente era annebbiata dai numerosi pensieri.  
«Lo so, va bene? Ti stavo prendendo in giro» lei iniziò la sua frase sfiorando delicatamente la mano del suo ragazzo.  
Va bene, continuava a pensare Frank.  
«So anche che siamo giovani, ma ci amiamo, no? » Continuò lei.  
No.  
«Si»

«Eri sveglio o-»  
«Si, sono totalmente sveglio. Pete, fermo. È Frank.» Mikey rispose irritato.  
«Hai davvero risposto al cellulare mentre st-» Frank spinse il pulsante rosso. 

«Sono Mikey, amico. Che succede?» Mikey lo richiamò circa una mezz'oretta dopo.  
«Di a Pete che mi ha rovinato la vita. La mia intera esistenza.» Frank rispose in un tono freddo e distaccato.  
«Cosa?» Chiese mettendo su una faccia, anche se Frank non poteva vederla.  
«Sto per diventare padre.» Rispose stoicamente.  
«Cosa?!» Questa volta Mikey non era confuso, soltanto sorpreso.  
«Devo trovare un lavoro. E un appartamento. E dirlo ai miei. E ai suoi. Mi uccideranno Mikey. Mikey non so che fare. È tutto così sbagliato. Non l'amo. E l'ho tradita. Con Gerard Mikey, anche dopo che ci siamo lasciati. E non riesco a guardarla negli occhi.» Le parole si rincorrevano e inciampavano sulla sua lingua.  
Mikey aveva capito poco del discorso di Frank, ma abbastanza. «Frank sto arrivando»

Mikey e Pete si lasciarono due settimane dopo le novità di Frank.  
La loro relazione non era salutare, concordarono.  
Ed era vero.  
I due si erano scambiati anche dei brutti vizi come l'insonnia e il bere.  
Mikey non era triste, era quasi sollevato dal fatto che fosse finita.  
Continuavano ad essere amici dopo tutto.

I genitori di Jamia non uccisero Frank, anzi, lo accolsero come un figlio.  
Smise di vedere Gerard.  
Dopo aver lasciato la scuola, trovò un lavoro decente al negozio di musica.  
Non era felice, ma alla fine la sua coscienza lo lasciava dormire la notte.  
Stare con lei era la cosa giusta da fare.

Gerard pianse. Tanto. Pianse un po' di più quando venne a conoscenza che Jamia aspettava un bambino.  
Tuttavia, non smise di disegnare Frank.  
Era la sua fonte d'ispirazione e avrebbe continuato ad esserlo.  
Finita la scuola iniziò a lavorare al suo fumetto.  
Trovò un buon amico in quel ragazzo alto che lavorava al negozio di fumetti, Ray.  
E poco dopo aver scoperto che Ray era un bravissimo chitarrista iniziarono a scrivere canzoni e suonare insieme in diversi locali.

Andò ad ogni suo concerto.  
«Era il mio migliore amico, Jam. Glielo devo» Frank diceva prima di uscire la sera tardi.

«When you go would you have the guts to say: “I don't love you like I loved you yesterday”»  
I suoi occhi lucidi.  
La sua voce dura.  
«Ti amo di più» sussurrava ogni singola volta.

**Author's Note:**

> (Questa nota non riguarda fatti relativi alla fiction.)  
> Hey, Davide.  
> So che non leggerai mai nemmeno per caso, però devo dirti una cosa.  
> Una cosa che non ho il coraggio di dirti ad alta voce.  
> Ho scritto questa storia pensando a noi, tu sai chi siamo e quanto c'è di vero.  
> Non dirò che è colpa mia o tua, entrambi abbiamo dato il peggio di noi.  
> Sto ancora aspettando l'estate, tu sai di che parlo.  
> Poi la mancanza di comunicazione, di fiducia e di contatto hanno cancellato tutto.  
> Ho riso, ho pianto, ho cantato e ballato con e per te.  
> Magari non era amore, ma di tanto in tanto ti penso e spero tu faccia lo stesso con me.  
> Grazie per il tempo, le attenzioni e le emozioni che mi hai dato.  
> Ho sempre scaricato i miei problemi sulle tue spalle e ti chiedo scusa.  
> Ti ho voluto bene e te ne voglio ancora.  
> Spero che tu possa essere felice, come ho imparato a esserlo io.  
> Ti ricordi della canzone dei 3DG? Io non posso dimenticarla.  
> Perché siamo solo "una canzone triste", ma potremmo cantare insieme quando starai meglio.  
> \- M  
> PS So che tutto ciò potrebbe sembrare uscito da una canzone di Adele, ma dico sul serio.  
> I don't love you like I loved you yesterday maybe a little more and in a different way.


End file.
